our story
by FairyTailGray19
Summary: how Lucy and Gray start a relation ship they did not expect
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail : Lucy x Gray Chapter 1 : Juvia's mistake

This is my first fanfiction hope you like it It all started when Juvia was thinking of a plan to win over Gray's heart but her plan failed and she accidently locked Gray and Lucy in a room where she casted a forbidden spell thinking of locking Gray and her up for 24 hours then sadly Lucy got stuck ... Lucy: ha! what happened!(screaming) .Gray: what the hell! my magic is not working (in a pissed voice).Lucy: I can't summon my spirits .On the other side Juvia : No Gray sama why me (crying ).After 2 hours Lucy: Now what are we going to do Gray we were stuck like this for 2 hours .Gray: I know but we can't do anything until someone comes to save us. Gray: Lucy can I ask you something. Lucy: yes. Gray: do you think Juvia will end up with Lyon ( in his normal voice) .Lucy: Why are you jealous (in a mocking voice).Gray: no I just think those two are perfect together as they somehow manage to annoy me(in a funny way) . Lucy: true said (both of them laugh ).Gray: so who do you like Lucy?.Lucy: no one (in a sad voice) .Gray : you are such a pretty girl there is a lot of boys who will like you (in a higher tone). Lucy blushes and Gray in his mind (oh no what did I just say do I like Lucy well I do as a friend but not more right). Lucy: so Gray who do you like?. Gray : I don't know. Lucy: It has been 17 years and I still could not manage to go on a date. Gray: then after we get out I will take you out on a date(in a confident voice then) I mean if it makes you happy(in a embarrassed voice). Lucy: really ! thanks Gray(in a happy voice). Gray: ok so good thing we are trapped with food and water inside. Lucy:ya (smling) After 5 hours Juvia managed to break the spell Juvia: Gray-sama Juvia has been looking for you. Gray: Thanks Juvia you saved us. Lucy : thanks Juvia and I will see you guys later by. Gray: oi Lucy can we talk later about something I will meet you at the guild(in a happy voice).Lucy: ok(smiling). After Lucy left Juvia asked Gray that what he meant by that ,why he was in the room with her alone and that she was worried where he was (she was acting that she did not know how they got stuck) Gray said they were stuck and said its non of her business then left. At the guild Lucy found Natsu and waved at him, intently Natsu rushed to meet Lucy. Natsu: hey Lucy do you want to take a job from the request board. Lucy: Natsy it has just been one day we returned from a job and the money can last us a month. Natsu: you are right .After that Lucy meet Gray at the guild and Gray started to walk with Lucy secretly Juvia were following them. Gray: so Lucy as I promised to take you out how about tomorrow .Lucy: ok (after they reached Lucy's house) I will meet you in front of my house and we can go to for a picnic I will get the food ready ok(smiling). Gray: ok meet you at noon (smile).They both said by and left Juvia could not hear what they said but next day Juvia was waiting for Gray in the guild and bumped into Natsu. Natsu: do you know where Lucy is? .Mira: no she still did not come. After Juvia waited for Gray to come ,but never showed up and then she realised Lucy did not come to then she started to get suspicious. That morning Lucy: ere is only 10 min left till Gray to come let me see if I have everything ok. After 10 min there was a knock at Lucy's door when she opened it Gray was standing there Gray: wow Lucy you are looking really cute (Gray amazed and Lucy blushes) ok lets Lucy came out of her house Lucy: hey Gray can you freeze the picnic basket. Gray: Why?. Lucy: as I know you like cold food so...(in a shy voice) Gray starts laughing Gray: Lucy it is ok and let's do something we can go to the amusement park after having : ok (when they reached to a field they started to have lunch and then they went to the amusement park ) hey Gray which ride do you want to go on : well how about the rollercoaster then the ride you want to go and at last the ferries wheel (Then Gray grabs Lucy's hand and starts walking Lucy blushes ) after some time Gray: hey Lucy let's get two cones (Lucy just nods her head then they sits down) Lucy: wow this is really good thanks gray I am having a great day can't wait to go on the ferries : ya , you like the park today was the first day it opened (when they were in the ferries wheel ) Lucy: wow it looks so pretty. Gray: ya (this is a part when Gray went to pick Lucy up Lyon saw him and followed him until they entered the amusement park and then bumped into Juvia that night ) Lyon: hi Juvia why are you : Juvia did not see Gray-sama the whole : oh I saw him, he was with Lucy (Juvia was shocked . This is when Gray and Lucy reached Lucy's house) Lucy: Gray thanks for today I had a lot of fun. Gray: I had a lot of fun to. Lucy: Gray can I ask you something (she said softly)Gray: ya. Lucy: when Angle from Oracion Seis had Gemini, Gemini took your form and said you were kind of interested in me is it true (Gray blushes )sorry you don't have to answer that by again thanks for today (she goes in her house). There was a knock at Lucy's door 10 minute after she went in her house when she opened it Gray came in Lucy closed the door before she could speak Gray hugged her. Gray: Lucy Gemini was right I did have feelings for you but after today I had a lot of fun and (Lucy stopped him and said) Lucy: yes(in a soft voice and Gray smiles).Gray: you are mine now but let's keep it a secret until the right time. Lucy: ok I get it everyone in the guild can be troublesome specially Juvia who might kill they finished talking Gray stopped hugging her and went home after that night Lucy and Gray could not go anywhere together or even stay alone for 1 second as Juvia had a close eye on the two of them whenever Lucy or Gray is trying to go close to each other or even normally talk Juvia always has to 15 days from Gray's confession... Natsu:hey Lucy lets go on a mission. Lucy: ok. Eaza: Gray we are going on a mission with Natsu,Lucy and Happy. Gray: ok. Levy: am Erza if you leave for a mission you will miss your cake eating offer in the cake shop it is free cake and the winner gets a free cake for one year in that shop. Erza:Gray,Natsu and Lucy you guys go alone. Juvia: Juvia will go with : no way we are taking : ok tomorrow we will meet at the train station. After Lucy went home to pack and opened her door... Lucy: Gray (she goes and hugs him) how did you manage to come. Gray: I snuck out when Juvia was not looking she did not even let me talk to you for 15 days and after that night I could not stay alone with you for her so as Erza is not going we might have some free time on the mission. Lucy: ya and I think you should go home and pack. Gray:ok by (smiles then pecks Lucy on her cheeks and leaves Lucy smiles and says by. Next morning they meet together on the train station and leaves back in the guild ) Juvia: Gray-sama(she was crying and thinking about what Gray said that she cannot come with them) Wendy: it's ok Juvia-chan ,Natsu-san and the others will be back soon(she smiles)


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail : Lucy x Gray Chapter 2: our second date

Hope you all like the story :) In the train Natsu: Lucy , Gray why are you two having fun while I am suffering. Gray: it's not our fault last mission we won tickets to the first class train. Lucy: it's also not our fault you have motion sickness. Lucy , Gray and Happy were enjoying the first class food while Natsu was suffering motion sickness . When they reached the train station... Natsu: now I am all fired up lets go (he pulls Lucy's hand) Gray: hey don't leave me (screams) . After they go to the mission, they successfully finished the mission it took them 3 days and this is currently in their 4th day and are going to stay there for 1 more days before : hey Natsu are you feeling ok ?. Natsu: no so can I sleep : ok then I am going to the city by. Natsu:bye. When Lucy gets out of the room she goes to Gray's room. Gray: hey : Gray want come outside with me I realized that Juvia doesn't even let me talk to you. Gray: sure but what about Natsu, he will start looking for you. Lucy: don't worry he knows I am heading out and he is not feeling good, so he is sleeping. Gray: great no Natsu or Juvia to bother us today ( Gray and Lucy both laugh then leave his room when both of them were walking Gray held Lucy's hand and she blushed ) Lucy: so this is our second date. Gray : I gess so ( he blushes) then where do you want to go. Lucy: I don't know it was an excuse to go somewhere with you. When both of them decided to go to a cafe they meet Lyon. Lyou: Gray are you with Lucy because some days ago I saw you going to Lucy's house and now you are holding her hand(in a normal voice) .Gray: why should I tell you .Lyon: oh I told Juvia that I saw you with Lucy. Lucy: no wonder she was keeping a close eye on Gray, Lyon the truth is me and Gray are together, the day you saw us was the day we Gray confessed but please don't tell anyone and if you don't you can spend more time with Juvia. Lyon: how?(in a confused voice). Lucy: easy as Gray anyways avoided her now he avoids her more you can take the chance and win her heart so please keep it a secret .Lyon: fine and yes with Gray out of the way there is no one to stop me from being with Juvia (in an energetic voice and fire in his eyes) bye ( then he leaves) Gray: Lucy do you trust him. Lucy: he will do anything to win Juvia's heart. They went in a cafe Gray: Lucy, you know what I made up my mind I want to tell the guild including Natsu and Juvia that we are together or else we might not spend time together as Natsu mostly drags you around and Juvia doesn't leave me alone. Lucy : ya you are right so it is settled ( both of them laugh) oh and I realised for some reason before we got trapped you and Natsu started to call me Lucy not Luce like you guys always do (she smiles) . Gray : wait where is Happy ?. Lucy: he is sleeping with Natsu ,so don't worry. The day went by really quickly and they had a lot of fun spending time together at the end they kiss and there day was perfect. At night when Gray and Lucy where walking back to their hotel Gray: Lucy thanks for finding the chance to spend the day with : thanks for the kiss it is how I expected my first kiss would be with the guy I love (both of them blush). At the train station Lucy ,Natsu,Happy and Gray went out of the train Lucy and Gray were holding hands but Natsu and Happy did not see them as they were walking in front of them. When Natsu looked back ... Natsu : Lucy why are you and popsicle stick are holding hands . Happy: they liiiiiiiiiiiike each other . Gray: flame brain get a clue me and Lucy are together. Natsu's mouth falls :what (shouts surprisingly). Natsu goes home because he was depressed and also he was still feeling bad from the motion sickness. Meanwhile Lucy and Gray went to the guild holding hands when they entered the guild was quit to quit there was only Levy, Elfman, Mirajane,Lisanna and master was there (master was in his office ) Lucu:why is the guild so : why are you holding hand ?.Lucy: I asked : ok the Sakura festival is tomorrow everyone is busy. Gray: oh I forgot tomorrow is the Sakura festival and me and Lucy are together . really! said Mira,Lissana and Levy then they pulled Lucy and asked her when and how this happened she told them everything in detail and Elfman went to Gray. Elfman: Gray now you are a real man ( Lucy came running to Gray) Lucy: Gray I can't wait for tomorrow .Gray: ya and you know what we should go home. Lucy: ok by guys see you tomorrow. They leave Gray and Lucy goes to her house. Lucy: Gray if you want you can spend the night in my house I mean anyways you and Natsu just come to my house and I wake up to see any one of you in my bed. Gray: ok I will stay but do you have any food I am starving. Lucy: ok I will prepare something for us and Gray can you come to a store with me as I want you to pick a dress with me. Gray: ok. After they had lunch they went to a to some shops until Lucy chose a really nice but simple dress that ends up to her knee, it was light blue with white ribbon to tie in the back Gray said she looked beautiful and she blushed. When they reached Lucy's house they had dinner then at night Gray went to the bath first then Lucy, when they were about to go to sleep Gray wanted a night kiss so when they were in the middle of kissing Erza braked the door open Natsu was with her. Erza: Gray (pointing her sword and in evil Erza mode) let Lucy go. Lucy: Erza am Gray and I are together so he is not a threat (in a awkward voice ). Erza: oh ok then you are free to go Gray. Gray: Natsu you bastard what are you doing here. Natsu: Erza dragged me here popsicle stick. Lucy: what are you hear for Erza. Erza: we are having a sleep over at your house to prepare our plans for the Sakura festival as a team. There perfect day wasted by Erza and Natsu at the end they were planning what food to ring as for some reason Erza made Natsu come just to carry her picnic basket (that is the only reason Natsu came in the first place) . Lucy was really excited as the last time she was sick and this time she gets to spend it with her boyfriend.

Please review and next chapter is on the 27th


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail: Lucy x Gray Chapter 3 : why Juvia?

This is chapter 3 Juvia is back and she is going to do anything to split them apart even if she has to kill Lucy enjoy :) and sorry it is late

In the morning all of them woke up early had breakfast and got ready to go to the place where they were having the celebration. Lyon joined in as he wanted to see Juvia at the place Gray went Juvia saw Gray came running to him, Juvia: Gray-sama Juvia missed you. Gray: hey Lucy could you come faster bingo is about to start (completely ignoring Juvia ). Lucy: ok (she started to run and sat beside Gray) Juvia : Gray-sama if Juvia wins something like a trip or something Juvia will give it to you. Gray: thanks Juvia but I have a girlfriend I would like to win a trip with her. All the people in the Guild who does not know about Gray and Lucy's relationship shouted: what!. Gray: yes is it so hard to believe. Freed: it is not hard to believe but who is she and from when are you dating her ? Mirajane : it is Lucy and it has been 21 days. Again the whole Guild: what!.Lucy smiled, Gray blushed and Juvia had fire in her eyes. She started to say that she wanted to trap her and Gray but she trapped Gray and Lucy accidently then Gray said what and was mad at first then after a second he thanked her as if she did not trap them they would not be together. Then bingo started Lucy won a week trip to a really expensive Hotel for 2 close to a really beautiful beach in a beautiful city for people wanting a vacation, Gray congratulated her and asked who she would take. She said she would go with him then the day was great for everyone except Juvia as Lyon was always with her and Gray was ignoring her. At night the Sakura tree was beautiful and Gray pulled Lucy to a corner then kissed her Juvia saw them and was burning inside. Juvia goes to the store where you can find a love potion and hosted a party for Gray and Lucy .Gray and Lucy thanked her but said no and then she invited Gray to her house Lucy said it was ok for him to go and they left .At Juvia's house ... Juvia: Gray-sama Juvia will get us something to drink (hen she mixed the love potion and gave it to Gray, after Gray drank it but there was no effect as accidently she drank it and now she was making a plan to kill Lucy . Today has been one month since they started dating Gray planned a perfect day for the two of them but go ruined my Juvia. Juvia: Lucy Juvia will get Gray-sama no matter what. Lyon came from the middle of nowhere and went in front of Juvia and kissed her breaking the spell. Juvia was blushing then started to cry Gray: why Juvia? Why did you do this? Juvia: sorry Gray-sama and Lucy Juvia just wanted Gray-sama and thought of giving a love spell but Juvia drank it herself and fell more in love with Gray-sama. Lucy: Juvia did you notice there was Lyon has the same feelings for you as you have for Gray so you should give Lyon a chance. Juvia: ok and sorry Lucy. Lyon: did you just say you will go out with me. Juvia blushes then Gray and Lucy goes to Lucy's house. Lucy : Gray to finish our day let me pack then we and go to your house. Gray: what are you moving in with me ( in a nervous voice). Lucy: no remember I won two tickets and we are going on a one week vacation.

Sorry the chapter is small but the next one will be bigger next chapter also has Natsu x Lisanna .


End file.
